


Il bacio impossibile di Tarabas

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mio nemico [1]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, PWP, Red - Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fantaghirò è disposta a tutto per salvare Romualdo.Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:Fantaghirò; Fantaghirò/Tarabas; Bestiality-Bloodplay.





	Il bacio impossibile di Tarabas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVmmucx9yo0](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvVmmucx9yo0).



> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> PWP.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Fantaghirò; Fantaghirò/Tarabas; Bestiality-Bloodplay.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

PWP.

Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:

Fantaghirò; Fantaghirò/Tarabas; Bestiality-Bloodplay.

Il bacio impossibile di Tarabas

< Dovrò rinunciare al mio corpo, alla mia purezza, per avere quel bacio impossibile. Il corpo del mio amato tornerà di carne, ma sarà la mia anima a divenire di marmo > pensò Fantaghirò. Stringeva l’elsa della spada, era d’oro massiccio. Superò un trono colmo di morbidi cuscini d’argento, illuminato da delle candele adagiati sugli spuntoni di cristallo che fuoriuscivano dalla base in pietra.

L’ambiente s’illuminò di una magica luce aranciata che si rifletté sui vestiti di tela marrone, da uomo, che indossava la principessa.

“Non è bello venire in visita armati!” risuonò la voce di Tarabas da un punto non definito.

Uomini carota, fungo e patate si gettarono addosso a Fantaghirò, spintonandola e depredandola dei suoi averi.

“Fermi! Ridatemi la mia spada! La mia pietra! 

Non sono qui in visita di cortesia! La strega nera mi ha fatto prigioniera e poi…”. La voce di Fantaghirò risuonava nell’antro, infrangendosi sulle spesse pareti di pietra e rimbalzando in un basso eco.

“Non mentite Fantaghirò!” intimò Tarabas. Addolcendo il tono continuò: “Lo so che non siete prigioniera”. 

Oscure creature nere viscide dagli occhi candidi scivolavano lungo le pareti aranciate dal bagliore magico.

Fantaghirò si piegò di lato e si sporse.

“Perché vi siete affrettato a disarmarmi?”. Si guardava intorno, con aria circospetta. 

Tarabas, apparso sul suo trono, piegato su se stesso, la guardava di nascosto.

< Quella sua aria diffidente. Sembra una gatta pronta a sfoderare gli artigli, che non si rende conto che il suo musetto dolce è molto più in grado di domare il falco che non la sua scarsa forza in battaglia al confronto con quella del rapace > pensò.

“La mia spada vi fa così paura?” lo interrogò ancora Fantaghirò.

Tarabas sorrise, strofinando il pollice contro indice e medio. 

“No, non temo le vostre armi” rispose. La luce delle candele del trono si riverberavano sul suo viso, facendo spiccare la sua folta chioma mora, i suoi occhi intensi e sia il pizzetto che i baffetti sottili che gli risaltavano le labbra.

“Nessuno può ferirmi. Neppure la strega nera con la sua misera magia” rispose Tarabas.

La luce delle candele si riflettevano anche sui cristalli di rocca che ricoprivano, e decoravano, il trono.

Fantaghirò inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Questa voce… mi è quasi nota… > rifletté.

“Non sono qui per farvi del male” rispose con tono dolce.

Tarabas le osservava il collo sottile, lasciato scoperto dal colletto della camicia che ricadeva spiegazzato. La pelle liscia e chiara, la giugulare che fremeva e risalì fino al piccolo mento di lei.

“Me ne avete già fatto” ammise. Guardò il proprio riflesso negli anelli e chiuse gli occhi.

< Voi mi avete fatto scoprire il mio viso. Non mi ero mai specchiato. E guardando me, ho capito che volevo per sempre vedere voi. Il mio cuore duole così tanto, mia Fantaghirò > pensò. “E molto”. Aggiunse con tono perentorio.

“Siete voi quello che ha sempre inflitto pene, dolore, malvagità! E voglio dirvelo in faccia!” urlò Fantaghirò con tono d’urgenza. 

“No! Non avvicinatevi” ordinò lo stregone con tono perentorio.

“Sono abituata a guardare le persone con cui parlo ‘dritto negli occhi’” sancì Fantaghirò con voce vibrante.

< Se devo concedermi al male assoluto, che prima io possa vederlo! > gridò mentalmente. 

“Chi mi ha visto non è vissuto abbastanza per raccontarlo” rispose Tarabas. Aveva un’espressione scultorea e lo sguardo spento, rimaneva immobile respirano piano.

< Non così vicina. Non voglio perdere il controllo > pensò.

“IO NON HO PAURA! Voglio vedere colui che si è macchiato dei peggiori delitti! Che ha strappato i figli ai loro genitori! Che ha trasformato l’uomo che amo in una statua di pietra! Colui che semina morte e disperazione!”. Fantaghirò urlava, avvicinandosi sempre di più al trono, risalendo sui gradini di pietra che conducevano ad esso. “Voglio vedere il volto del male!”. Raggiunse il trono, ma al posto di Tarabas c’era un cuscino di stoffa color tenebra.

“Dove siete?! Non prendetevi gioco di me!” urlò Fantaghirò alzando ancor di più la voce.

Una luce aranciata ancor più forte provenne dall’entrata, lì dove la pietra circolare che teneva chiuso il tunnel era rotolata di lato. Una figura umana, longilinea, apparve nel bagliore. Stava appoggiata mollemente alla pietra, entrò con passo nobiliare. 

Tarabas avanzò, comparve dinnanzi a Fantaghirò e si fermò lì dove le sue fattezze erano visibili, incrociando le braccia al petto smagrito, ma muscoloso.Una cintura gli teneva stretti i vestiti neri, sottolineando i fianchi e la vita sottili.

“Voi” esalò Fantaghirò, scendendo la scalinata del trono. “Qui” disse con tono gioviale. 

Tarabas rabbrividì vedendo una luce speranzosa nelle iridi color nocciola della giovane.

Fantaghirò inarcò le folte sopracciglia castane, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e si ritrasse.

“Tarabas, siete voi” gemette.

Un fumo aranciato si alzò, invadendo il salone, mentre Tarabas le passava di fianco.

“Perché non mi hai uccisa prima?!” urlò Fantaghiro, voltandosi in modo da guardare il viso dell’uomo di profilo davanti a lei. 

Tarabas volse la testa nella sua direzione con un gesto aggraziato.

“Perché mi hai permesso di arrivare fino a te?!” urlò ancora Fantaghirò. Tarabas avanzava con passi leggeri, mentre Fantaghirò lo seguiva alle spalle.

La luce che illuminava l’ambiente si era fatta rosso tenue.

“Sei così crudele dal volermi vedere implorare ai tuoi piedi?!” gridò Fantaghirò, mentre Tarabas raggiungeva il suo trono.

“Eccomi qua allora!” gridò Fantaghirò, gettandosi in ginocchio e piegando in avanti il capo minuto. “In ginocchio. Forza uccidimi mentre t’imploro di far rivivere l’uomo che amo”.

Tarabas, giunto al suo trono, si voltò verso di lei e allungò la mano tremante. Le sfiorò il mento e Fantaghirò si ritrasse.

“Rinuncia a lui Fantaghirò. In cambio posso donarti interi regni. I tesori di tutto il mondo, posso darti il potere dell’immortalità”.

Tarabas scese le scalinate e le si mise di fronte, guardandola in viso. Il fumo si era diradato, le pareti di roccia erano divenute blu scuro e su di esse brillava il bagliore magico di un rosso sempre più acceso.

“La giovinezza eterna” mormorò Tarabas, allargando le braccia e mettendo le mani a conca.

“A che cosa serve l’eternità senza l’amore?” lo interrogò Fantaghirò.

Tarabas volse lo sguardo, che divenne smarrito e si volse di nuovo a fissarla negli occhi.

“Hai il mio di amore” ammise. 

“Il tuo? E che vuoi saperne tu dell’amore?” ribatté Fantaghirò con tono velenoso.

Tarabas socchiuse gli occhi, guardando l’accenno di seno della giovane, le sue braccia sottili e le sue gambe longilinee.

“Quello che so l’ho imparato da te. E so che mi fa soffrire” si confessò. 

“No, non è vero, tu non stai soffrendo. Altrimenti avresti pietà di me. Mi restituiresti Romualdo!” ribatté Fantaghirò. 

“Romualdo” ripeté Tarabas con voce astiosa. Il suo viso si piegò in una smorfia. “Saresti pronta a tutto per Romualdo! Anche a donarti a me? L’uomo che detesti e disprezzi?” la interrogò.

Gli occhi di Fantaghirò divennero di un castano più scuro e liquidi. Deglutì rumorosamente. “Sì” esalò. Le labbra le tremarono. “Se servisse a salvargli la vita”.

“Il mio è un bacio di morte. Perché sono condannato a divorare tutti quelli che bacio. 

Attenta Fantaghirò, potresti perdere la vita baciandomi” la mise in guardia Tarabas.

“La mia vita non avrebbe senso senza Romualdo” rispose atona Fantaghirò. Si tolse la casacca marrone e la lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra ai piedi del trono.

Tarabas la guardava da dietro, fremendo.

“Lo ami fino a questo punto?” le chiese all’orecchio, mentre le sue vesti divenivano color oro scuro. 

“Sì, più della mia stessa esistenza” disse Fantaghirò con voce bassa, quasi atona.

“Potresti perfino rinunciare a lui se dovesse tornare in vita?” le chiese Tarabas, avvicinando il viso a quello di lei, fino a un dito di distanza.

“Sarebbe così alto il prezzo da pagare?” chiese Fantaghirò ritraendosi.

“Più alto! Molto più alto!” gridò Tarabas, afferrandola per le spalle. 

Fantaghirò tentò inutilmente di allontanarlo.

“In cambio del mio bacio, voglio una promessa” la incalzò Tarabas. La voce roca, animalesca.

Fantaghirò si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di terrore.

“Dovrai sposarmi. Sarai la regina di un regno senza luce e dividerai con me queste tenebre eterne”. Concluse Tarabas, lasciandola andare. Il suo viso dalla pelle bronzea era incorniciata dai suoi lunghi capelli lisci. 

“Se è il prezzo che devo pagare… lo pagherò. Hai la mia promessa”. Fantaghirò era scossa da tremiti, si sfilò gli stivaletti e le lunghe calze.

Tarabas la guardava fisso, lo sguardo intenso e il viso scavato.

“Non te ne pentirai mia regina” disse con voce seducente.

Fantaghirò si tolse i pantaloni e la cintura, lasciandoli cadere a terra, rimanendo solo con la camicia.

“Nemmeno fra un milione di anni” disse Tarabas, allontanandosi da lei con uno scatto felino. Con passo rapido si diresse verso la parete di roccia, il suo pantalone era tornato nero, mentre la sua casacca era divenuta verde acido. I suoi stivaletti neri scricchiolavano ad ogni passo.

Tarabas aderì con la schiena alla parete umida di roccia, aveva l’aria spaventata. Dei raggi di luce azzurri, con all’interno dei bagliori candidi, fecero apparire delle catene metalliche che lo legarono alla caverna. I suoi vestiti scomparvero.

“Sono pronto per baciarti, Fantaghirò” disse, rabbrividendo per il freddo.

Fantaghirò avanzò verso di lui, sulle punte dei piedi, le labbra socchiuse. 

“Spero che queste catene m’impediscano di farti del male. Giuro solennemente che se non sopravvivrai al mio bacio, morirò nello stesso istante” promise. Un collare metallico gli avvolse il collo, bloccandogli la testa.

Fantaghirò deglutì rumorosamente, mentre si sbottonava la camicia.

“NO! TARABAS! NON FARE QUEL GIURAMENTO!” risuonò la voce della strega bianca.

“Troppo tardi, madre. Sto per unirmi a Fantaghirò!” gridò Tarabas.

< Madre, oggi perdi tuo figlio. Che io riesca a controllare la mia ferocia da bestia, non divorando Fantaghirò, o che io fallisca; non sarò più solo tuo > pensò.

La sua faccia si deformò, mentre ululava di dolore. Il suo corpo si contraeva tra gli spasmi, mentre il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso.

“Sono pronta Tarabas” disse secca Fantaghirò.

Tarabas strinse le labbra e ingoiò i gemiti di dolore.

“Soltanto per un momento… un momento, non guardarmi con odio. Infondi in questa nostra unione un po’ di quel sentimento che provi per il tuo Romualdo” la implorò.

Fantaghirò si mise a una mano di distanza da lui.

“Allora, baciandoti, penserò solo a lui” promise.

“Non sono l’unico a essere crudele” gemette Tarabas. Fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi più volte, la sua faccia era sempre più deformata.Gli crebbe una lunga barba, i capelli gli divennero ricci crespi e sempre più lunghi, il viso simile a un muso. Si tramutò in un animale umanoide ricoperto di peli, che ruggiva e sbavava.

Fantaghirò chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, mentre la creatura urlava e ruggiva sofferente. Fece leva con le braccia, mentre un bacio magico si trasformava in una sfera di luce bianca che rimbalzava sulle pareti.

Le catene si spezzarono, cadendo a terra con dei tintinnii. Gettò a terra Fantaghirò bloccandola sotto la sua mole.

Fantaghirò gemette, mentre la saliva della creatura le gocciolava addosso.

La bestia ansimava e rantolava, sfiorava le sue gambe con le unghie. Le afferrò, ferendole e gliele spalancò. Fantaghirò gemette, mentre il sangue iniziava a scivolare lungo la sua pelle.

La bestia lo guardò con vivo interesse, sfiorò la sostanza vischiosa con la punta aguzza e fece ondeggiare la testa. Lo leccò e rabbrividì di piacere, studiava ogni rivoletto gorgogliando eccitato.

Il suo volto tornò umano, ma le sue labbra sottili e rosee erano deformate da delle zanne candide che fuoriuscivano dalla sua bocca.

Il suo corpo ritornò umano, scomparve l’ispido pelo castano lasciando ignudo, le ossa premevano contro la pelle. Le orecchie gli rimasero animalesche e tra le gambe gli scendeva una spessa coda.Mentre le zanne scomparivano, lasciandogli la bocca com’era prima, Tarabas la baciava con violenza.

Fantaghirò tremava per il freddo, le loro figure illuminate dalle fiammelle delle candele.

Tarabas la baciava con foga, le sfiorava il viso accarezzandola, faceva aderire il suo corpo a quello di lei. Le sfiorò un capezzolo, passandole le dita tremanti sui seni minuti.

La penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi velocemente dentro di lei.

Fantaghirò gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli a caschetto. Il sudore le scivolava lungo la pelle ignuda che, accaldata, rabbrividiva a contatto con il freddo della caverna. I suoi respiri si facevano sempre più frementi e rarefatti, mentre i suoi ansiti coprivano il gocciolare dell’acqua.

< In lui avevo visto del buono. Il dolore di qualcuno maledetto e triste… però ha ucciso tutti quei re. Ha fatto soffrire tutti quei bambini. Come possono essere la stessa persona?! Ha terrorizzato delle simpatiche verdure, ha sterminato popoli con dei guerrieri di terracotta e ha addirittura messo delle maschere di metallo a dei bambini come se fossero cani a cui mettere delle museruole! > pensò. Ingoiò un gemito di dolore, mentre Tarabas la stringeva tra le proprie braccia, cullandola contro il proprio corpo.

< No, non devo pensare a tutto questo, ma al sorriso di Romualdo. Il mio amato nemico, il mio principe > pensò Fantaghirò.

Lo stregone le accarezzava le labbra, ascoltandola gemere. Anche le orecchie gli tornarono umane, mentre dimenava furiosamente la coda, i peli frustavano la pelle di lei.

Le candele si consumarono spegnendosi, nel momento in cui lui venne. Fantaghirò raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, mentre la sferetta del bacio impossibile diventava vermiglia.

Tarabas scivolò fuori da lei e ricadde a terra, privo di energie.

Fantaghirò strisciò indietro e si rialzò, tremante, guardandolo esanime ai suoi piedi.

< Devo recuperare immediatamente il ‘bacio impossibile’ > pensò, mentre i singhiozzi della strega bianca risuonavano per la caverna.


End file.
